


Detention Tutoring

by SinBinGoblin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, heat - Freeform, schoolboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinBinGoblin/pseuds/SinBinGoblin
Summary: Dave fucks up and suffers the consequences, punished by his tutor at the start of the summer.





	Detention Tutoring

Detention 

Dave was bored. Bored, horny and decidedly not giving a shit about whatever “Mr. Strider” was talking about. The Texas air was hot, his chest was hot and his crotch was hot, legs spread widely under his desk in an effort to maximize exposed skin to cool off. Strider was apparently some distant relative of Dave’s if the name was anything to go by, but he’d never heard of or met him before starting the class. It’s the last week of high school and Dave is eager to leave. Now, of all times, the topics of the classes don’t matter. All the reasonable teachers have quit bothering as much as the students after exams, but Strider never was one of the reasonable ones. He was probably the hottest though, in spite of(or perhaps complemented by) his douchey persona and ridiculous shades. The lean build with weirdly stylish hair, tight fitting dress pants and vest, the way he could talk circles around almost everyone... he was certainly a polarizing figure among the students. 

Shit, he’s noticed you slipping into a daze. He’s standing next to your desk, so tall... his tight pants show off Mr. Strider’s legs, drawing Dave’s gaze up to his crotch.  
“Davey, how about you remind us of how to find the inverse of these matrices. Shouldn’t be too hard with how confident you seem that you know it enough to skip the review”  
Good thing nobody else seems to care what’s happening now at least   
“Why don’t you show us again? I’d hate to misinform everyone after all, and you’re the teacher aren’t you?” The last part dave grumbles under his breath, just barely loud enough for the nearest student to hear. Unfortunately, it’s also apparently loud enough for Strider.   
“You know, you’re right Dave. Stay after class, I’ll teach you a few extra things.”  
Aw shit, no point talking shit now. The few others who showed up will be catching the bus and I’ll be stuck here with him... 

The rest of class passes and the other students stream out, the Texas heat oppressively heavy. Mr. Strider is erasing the blackboard, each stretch to the top showing his muscular arm half under the rolled up sleeve. As he finishes, Mr. Strider takes a ruler from under the blackboard and strides over as Dave hurriedly tries to look busy with the extra practice work. Strider stops again next to Dave’s desk. Dave can’t help but notice again his amazing posture, lending to the air of authority which juxtaposes so clearly yet irresistibly with how much of an ass he’s been.   
“Follow the directions and I might lighten your punishment. Stand up and take off your pants alright Davey?” Without a word, Dave slides out from his chair and drops his pants, simultaneously blushing and scowling up at his mentor. Mr. Strider traces a finger down the back of Dave’s neck and over his shoulder, then grasped at the bandanna of his uniform. Dave bit his lip to keep quiet, breath quickening. “Alright Davey, do you know why you have detention?”   
“Because I talked back.”  
“That’s right, you were naughty. Do you have something to say?”   
Dave rolls his eyes. Strider has made him play this out before.  
“I’m sorry I was naughty.”  
“You’re missing something boytoy.”  
“I’m sorry I was naughty sir.”   
“That’s a good boy. C’mon, get on the desk on your knees.”   
Dave hesitates for a moment. Mr. Strider tugs upward on his uniform and Dave follows his command, scrambling onto the chair and then the desk. Strider pulls down on the bandanna now, making Dave arch his back and push his chest forward, consequently revealing the outline of his smooth ass against his underwear. The intensity of the heat makes Dave’s thoughts swim in his head, foggy and unclear. All the feelings mix together: his vulnerability and openness, the heat, the fabric if the uniform uncomfortably tight everywhere it still touches, Strider being insufferably hot… suddenly, through it all Dave becomes aware of his cock straining against his underwear, the outline obvious. Mr. Strider dragged the side of the ruler down Dave’s spine, lifting it at his tailbone and sliding his thumb into Dave’s waistband, pulling it down to reveal his ass. Dave lets out an involuntary gasp and a slight squirm as the air makes contact with his skin, but returns to stillness after a moment, bowing his head. Mr. Strider lets go of the waistband, allowing it to snap back, leaving Dave’s firm butt is still revealed. Strider tightens his grip on Dave’s uniform and draws back the ruler before bringing it back to strike him the first time and Dave’s muscles tense in reaction.  
“Aah! Shit that hurts…” 

Man, he’s fucking adorable. Ass excellently firm yet reactive, a light pink mark already fading in across it in the form of the ruler. The way his back is arched, you’d think he practiced posing to be such a sweet little slut. His light squirms are also well executed, perfectly balanced between seeming genuine yet pliable. “That’s the first one Davey, fourteen more to go. You remember why I’m doing this?”   
“Because you’re a sick piece of shit?”   
Strider yanks him down further, making his ass protrude while Dave bites his lip. “Because you were naughty and you need some discipline. Obviously, you need it more than I’d thought. That’ll be an extra five. You could use some discipline Davey, it’d really do you good. Now, you asked me to tutor you over the summer yesterday and I’ll need you to be… invested. From now on, I’m your big brother ok? Now tell me why I’m punishing you.”  
“Because I was naughty Sir… Because I need your discipline Big Bro…”   
“That’s a good boy.” Strider… no, Bro. Bro gives another three spanks of the ruler in quick succession, aligning with the first.   
“AAah! Sir, please… Bro it hurts so much!”

Despite his whining Dave’s cock is still straining painfully against the fabric of his underwear, it doing little to hide his erection. “Listen to yourself moanin’ like a grade A whore… you’re a natural at this you know. I’m lookin’ forward to seeing you after a little more personal tutoring” Mr. Stri—no, Bro drags the thumb of his free hand down the center of his chest and stomach, brushing the trail of pubes before cupping Dave’s crotch in his palm and twirling the leaking tip in his thumb, spreading the precum over it and making it dance in his grip. “Uuunnnfff…” Dave moans despite his best efforts, the toying with his member overwhelming. Bro hooks the thumb over the waistband and pulls down the front, revealing Dave’s cock standing at attention, formerly restricted. Mr. Strider drags his fingernail down the underside of Dave’s shaft before letting the band go further down, pushing up his balls. Dave’s breathing has gone ragged as Bro leans close to him and draws back the ruler again. He brings it down for a fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth time. “AAh! Sir, please be more gentle…” It stings like hell, the ghostly sensation of the ruler against his skin bringing Dave to tears as he bites harder on his bottom lip to stop making such noise. “Quit your whinin’. Feels to me like you’re enjoying yourself more than you think. Already leaking so much all over. For that and all your noise I might have to give you some extra punishment. How’s cleaning up after yourself sound? More than appropriate I’d say.”

Dave’s bent forward, pulled by your grip on the bandanna. Such an adorable little thing, the disobedience can be ironed out after some practice… his ass is becoming a rosy pink even given a moment for the marks of a particular spank to fade, quivering in effort to retain composure. His penis is rock hard and leaking onto the desk, desperate for the release. “Now lil’ bro, remind me why you’re being punished?” He struggles to speak, seemingly trying to appear unaffected by his current state.  
“Because I was naughty Mr. Strider? Because I talked back to you Bro?”  
“That’s right. You’re gonna be a good boytoy alright? You’re gonna show up to every lesson. If you don’t…” the point is punctuated with another volley, six this time. “Remind me now, how many have you taken yet? You better learn to think under pressure Davey.”   
“F-fourteen big bro…” Dave whispers through the stinging and tears, desperate to not earn more punishment by making a commotion. “That’s right, good boy. Just in case, we can’t have your whinin’ interrupt anyone else hard at work can we? Open wide.”

Dave opens his mouth obediently. He can’t see much anymore with his vision blurred in all the feelings and tears, but after a few moments his mouth feels full to the point of not being able to open it wider to free it and he tastes fresh fabric. His sunglasses are askew, legs kneeling and spread, arms propping him up as a final stability aside from Bro’s strong, firm hands at his mouth and crotch. Mr. Strider gives him a moment of stillness before removing the hand at his mouth and picking up the ruler again, drawing it back and returning the flat of it to his skin, growing more sensitive to each spank from the last. “Alright Davey, last five. Remember how naughty you were, so undisciplined… You deserve all this. I’m gonna be generous now and give you a chance to calm down.” Bro sets the ruler on another desk and places his palm over Dave’s ass, hand cool compared to the searing heat of the air and the pulsing pain on his skin. Cool, strong, authoritative… Dave’s breath gradually becomes less ragged after a few minutes and he becomes aware of his cock and Bro’s grip, simultaneously giving pleasure through pressure on his tip using the bottom of his palm while serving as a threat by applying slight pressure in the firmness of his fingers over his balls. As Dave calms he becomes aware of how slick Mr. Strider’s hand is, how easily Dave’s cock slips in its own precum. Dave’s penis becomes only half hard after another few minutes. Outside it’s starting to rain hard, pounding against the windows. A peal of thunder shakes the building and a shiver crawls up Dave’s spine despite the heat. 

“Don’t you worry lil’ bro, you’re safe with me.”   
Dave’s brain is still in a haze, though now a more serene one. His skin now feels like a warm glow with the stinging, jaw stretched out by his impromptu gag. “Yes Sir…” he tries to say, but it only results in a desperate sounding moan. Strider picks up the ruler again, the smooth wood looking elegant in his rough hand. Drawing it out of Dave’s view, Bro releases the tension and spanks him again, the impact highlighted by tue general heat. Dave lets out a moan in reaction despite himself, penis almost immediately hardening. “Listen to yourself. Even with restraint you’re a bitch in heat, aren’t you? You love being punished. You’ll learn to follow orders too.” Three more times Big Bro pulls the ruler back and lets loose, every motion under absolute control. Tears roll down Dave’s face as he whimpers into the gag. On the third he loses composure completely and topples sideways into Mr. Strider’s chest but Dave is caught before he goes further and repositioned with his Big Brother’s arm hooked around his torso, securing him until he’s stable. Bro stops and moves his hand to Dave’s penis again, underneath it with his fingers outstretched toward Dave’s body. Mr. Strider starts pumping his hand, fingers like a cage around Dave’s shaft. The unconventional method catches Dave off guard and brings him to the edge. With his other hand Bro takes back the ruler a final time, waiting a moment out of Dave’s view before allowing the flat of it to return to his skin, now red with the marks. Dave thinks he can feel the grain of the wood this time. At the moment of impact he pumps Dave’s cock a final time with additional pressures, making him ejaculate into his palm. Dave lets out a final moan before finally letting himself fall apart, collapsing again into his big brother’s chest. The tie is smooth and cool against Dave’s cheek.

Mr. Strider cradles him. Mouth stuffed, ass red, tears on his cheek, his shirt pulled up like a crop top, cock slowly becoming flaccid. Helpless. Dependant. Mine. Mr. Strider removes the gag but Dave doesn’t say a thing, too exhausted. He brings his hand to Dave’s mouth and clamps it over, the cum hot and sticky. “C’mon, clean up after yourself.” Wordlessly he obediently laps it up, tongue flitting between Mr. Strider’s fingers where it dripped through and licking lazily over his rough, firm palm. Seeing him like this, you know it will be the best summer in a very, very long time. There’s much to do.


End file.
